This invention relates to new and useful improvements in bale stacking apparatuses.
Bale stacking apparatuses have heretofore been provided which have a bale handling platform on which bales are stacked into tiers and positioned in the various tiers in a self-locking transportable stack. Such an apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,473 to Miguel. This type of apparatus utilizes a plunger for laterally compressing the bales together in the formation of the stack whereupon two sides of the stack are substantially straight and even walled. However, the other two sides of the stack, comprising those sides at right angles to the direction at which the bales are fed to the bale receiving and handling carriage are uneven because the length of some of the tiers in the stack depends upon the length of the bales and the bales usually have variable lengths. Thus, stacks of bales heretofore formed have uneven surfaces at two ends and this has the disadvantage that bales in such ends may not be locked in place and may fall out.